Lyle the Kindly Viking
Lyle the Kindly Viking is the fifteenth episode of the VeggieTales animated series. The story of the Vikings does get you more friends, and it's even better. It was released on March 24, 2001 by Everland Entertainment by VHS, on March 27, 2001 by Lyrick Studios on VHS and DVD, and October 2, 2002 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD. It features two short stories about sharing and selfishness, one a parody of Shakespeare's Hamelet, the other is a parody of a Gilbert and Sullivan comic opera. Characters * Bob * Larry * Archibald Asparagus * The French Peas * Junior * Jimmy and Jerry * Mr. Lunt * Mr. Nezzer * Pa Grape * Qwerty * Percy Pea * Scooter * Art Bigotti * Miss Achmetha * Apollo Gourd Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Larry's High Silk Hat * We're Vikings * What's Up With Lyle * Dear Monks * Not So Fast * Look Olaf * What Do You Think You're Doing * Share of Friends * We're Vikings (Reprise) * What Have We Learned Home media It was first released to DVD and VHS on March 27th, 2001 by Lyrick Studios and Word Entertainment. In August 27th, 2002, Warner Home Video reprinted it. In February 4th, 2003, Warner Home Video reprinted it again as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. In February 10th, 2004, Warner Home Video and Sony Wonder reprinted it. VHS Contents # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Big Idea Logo # Jonah - a VeggieTales Movie Teaser # 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka Trailer # Stay Tuned After the Show # Lyrick Studios Purplestone Warnings # VeggieTales Theme Song # Opening Countertop # Omelet # Larry's High Silk Hat # Lyle the Kindly Viking # Closing Countertop # Credits # Big Idea Logo # Vote For Your Favorite Silly Song Promo # A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry Trailer # VeggieTales Library 2000-2001 Promo Fun Facts * Sharing is caring. Trivia * This episode was made after sharing became the most demanded topic for an episode in a BigIdea.com poll. This was referenced at the beginning of the episode. * The episode's original title was Ivan the Benevolent Viking. * This was the first episode for several things: ** This is the first episode Tim Hodge directed. ** This is the first episode to be in a different frame rate (although the content is always in the main North American NTSC region), and has been kept the way ever since (with the exception of compilation videos and personalized DVDs). ** The first VeggieTales episode to be released on both VHS and DVD. ** The first episode known to be dubbed in Spanish since The Toy That Saved Christmas. ** The first episode released during the time American president George W. Bush was in office. *** This was the last episode for several things: **** The last time Larry had a lisp. He would later get it again in The Lost Tooth, though it's because of his tooth being missing. **** The last episode to use most of the same crew from Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. **** The last VeggieTales episode to be distributed by Lyrick Studios and their only DVD release of the show. **** The last appearance of Lovey. **** The last episode to feature the original Silly Song title card. **** The last regular episode until The Ballad of Little Joe. ***** In the original alternative opening for the story of Lyle, Archibald talks about other musicals done by Gilbert and Sullivan along with poster recreations for said musicals. (See Real World References) ****** The posters did eventually make it into The Star of Christmas. ***** This episode uses both water and rain effects, as well as spotlight. Tim Hodge states this was a practice for the crew since this was during production of Jonah. ***** Sven hopping on the oars was a gag by Marc Vulcano. ***** The pea in Olaf's helmet was done by Joe McFadden. ***** The kids at Big Idea Productions voice the pea monks. This included: ****** Alexias Brancroft, Tom Bancroft's daughter ****** Gretchen Heinecke , Kurt Heinecke's daughter ****** Abbey and Matthew Hodge, Tim Hodge's daughter and son ****** Shelby Vischer, Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer's daughter ****** Tayler Vulcano, Marc Vulcano's daughterCategory:EpisodesCategory:2001